bound and blind
by momorona
Summary: The hunter became the hunted, falling into a trap. Instead of being killed, however, Mukuro was spared, and given more than life. Oh so much more. Non-con, adult themes.


**Written for **_**ladro-di-sogni **_**of tumblr as a response to a prompted ask: **

**Blindfold Me:**my character will blindfold yours in order to have their fun

**Bind Me:**my character will tie yours up. Be it rope, silk, leather, chains our whatever strikes your fancy

**Warnings: **Non-con, blindfolds, chains, _**NSFW**_.

_note: what are genres even_

**bound and blind**

Mukuro and Dino had been dancing around each other in a deadly game of cat and mouse for years now. It just so happened that Mukuro drew the short straw and got captured first. He figured Dino would kill him – he always thought this was a prolonged game of life and death. He was sorely mistaken, he realized, as he came back to the waking world to discover he was chained to a chair and blindfolded.

"Cavallone, this had better be a fucking joke. Release me right now." Usually Mukuro would be just a little more eloquent. However, given the current circumstances…

"_Ma_, how else am I going to keep something so beautiful and dangerous in my company?" Dino hummed softly as he leaned over his bound and blind captive. His voice came out almost a purr against Mukuro's ear.

"Cavallone, I'm warning you." Mukuro hissed, testing the chains that bound him to the chair. A warning was much,_ much _more than most people got.

"I think not, my little vixen. If I let you go, you'll cut my head off." Dino purred again, ghosting his teeth over Mukuro's neck. "And I quite like my head where it is."

"Damn right I will." The captive hissed again, struggling against his chains. They were secure – a little too tight for his liking. There was little to no leeway, which meant Dino had been extremely cautious in capturing Mukuro.

"Then you're staying just as you are," The vampire had caught the hunter – and the hunter had become the hunted. Of course, Dino had cheated. He'd used a tranquilizer to get Mukuro – he wanted to catch him, keep him, _not_ kill him.

That was something Mukuro would _never _forgive. As soon as he was free, he would hunt Dino to his last breath. And Dino knew that. That was why he was going to take his fun while he could, and enjoy it while it lasted.

The blonde scraped his teeth gently over Mukuro's ear, humming softly. "You're very beautiful, you know. If I could, I'd keep you forever."

Mukuro was two seconds away from spitting at Dino – until the vampire captured his lips with his own. _He'd kill him. Off with his head_. Dino would be _ash _when Mukuro got free. Mukuro wouldn't even bother with his head; he'd catch the bloodsucker, drag him outside, and wait for the sun to rise. Watch in sick satisfaction as nature did the dirty work.

If Dino had any awareness of Mukuro's mental plots of revenge, he didn't show it. Mukuro had had enough. He bit down onto Dino's lip. He listened with smug satisfaction as Dino recoiled with a surprised hiss. He knew that he hadn't _hurt _him, but it was a small victory he'd take gleefully.

Dino smirked, licking his lips, even though Mukuro couldn't see him. The blonde hummed softly. "Feisty little vixen. _Mi piace_." He descended on Mukuro again, lips latching onto Mukuro's neck. He ghosted his fangs over the hunter's throat, smirking at his body's involuntary shudder. Yes, Dino was the one with absolute power here. Just the way he liked it.

Finding a suitable location, Dino left a fangless mark. He sucked on a particularly sensitive spot on Mukuro's neck, making sure his fangs left no mark. Slowly, a rosy patch formed on the skin, and Dino ran his tongue over it as a final seal. The vampire repeated the fangless attention just a little lower, at Mukuro's collarbone. He repeated the seal over the second rosy mark, giving it an affectionate, possessive lick.

He didn't miss the way Mukuro's body unwillingly arched, the way his head begrudgingly tilted to allow Dino room for his exploration. He knew that Mukuro would very well get his revenge or die trying. Too bad Dino had other plans for him tonight. He was nowhere near finished.

As the blonde travelled lower and lower, ghosting his lips over Mukuro's stomach, his hands spread the bluette's legs apart. Moving further, Dino worked the button of Mukuro's pants undone with his mouth with practiced grace – he _almost_ considered removing Mukuro's blindfold just for him to _watch_.

For Mukuro to _watch _his body violated and know that he was _enjoying it_. Taking the utmost precautions, Dino made absolutely certain that his fangs were safely retracted before removing Mukuro's manhood from his boxers with startling gentleness. Mukuro's body was tense, stiff, completely on edge as if he could will this to stop with the power of his mind alone, _but he couldn't_. He couldn't decide what was worse, that his body was reacting positively or that he was helpless to prevent the situation from escalating.

And, suddenly, he couldn't think anymore as Dino's mouth was around him, pleasuring him in such a way that told of centuries of experience leading to such expert prowess. He clenched his jaw, tilting his head back to curse at the gods. Except, nothing came out. The only sound he could make was an embarrassingly needy moan – _he would kill this vampire if it killed him _– and he would rather throw himself off a cliff than make that sound ag—

Well guess he was throwing himself off that cliff, as Dino gently, _delicately, _scraped blunt, strange _human _teeth over the sensitive flesh of his member. The bastard had retracted his fangs. He had this planned all along. _Dead vampire walking. _

Mukuro couldn't help but sigh – begrudgingly so – as Dino brought him to completion. In his artificial blindness, he couldn't see Dino swallow. Even if he _could_ see, his rage would overpower any impressed feeling.

Dino licked his lips, practically _purred_. He leaned back up and captured Mukuro's lips again, risking another bite to share the taste. And he did get bitten again. He didn't recoil this time, he just chuckled softly and pulled away to return to Mukuro's neck. Dino found a place between the two hickeys and his fangs came back into play as he sunk his teeth into Mukuro's skin, drinking only about a pinch before licking the punctures and pulling away. With _mockingly_ loving gentleness, Dino tucked Mukuro back inside his pants and redid the button and zipper.

Mukuro hissed, feeling fire coursing in his veins. Dino fucking _marked _him. That mark was going to _turn _him, if it didn't kill him first. And he knew it _wouldn't_. He struggled violently against his bindings, for any little bit of leeway. If he was lucky, maybe he could at least get the blindfold to fall off.

But he couldn't. And suddenly he couldn't feel Dino's presence around him anymore. It was once so overpowering, but now there was nothing, as if he was never there in the first place. Only his voice lingered in the air:

"_You are __**mine**__, Mukuro, if you ever get out of your binds. I'll be waiting._"


End file.
